Electric devices, which are powered by battery cells, batteries or the power grid, diffusing volatile substances by means of generating an air stream through a blade fan, are known.
This type of device is usually designed to increase efficacy and achieve optimal user control of the dispensing or evaporation level.
This type of device is designed to improve evaporation and/or diffusion of the volatile substances with the aid of an additional air flow, even without temperature constraints.
These devices, however, have a series of drawbacks that are indicated below.
On one hand, most of the earlier solutions have high or very high power consumption, so sometimes they can barely be made to work with batteries, and if they do, the duration of said batteries is very limited.
On the other hand, with known fan devices, the generated air flow has a cylindrical geometry, which does not coincide with most elements for diffusing volatile substances, which usually have a rectangular projection.
Furthermore, within this cylindrical geometry, the highest air speed is in the outermost area of the perimeter, which usually does not coincide with the element for diffusing the volatile substance. This means that a significant part of the air flow is wasted, which again means a loss in energy efficiency.
In addition, the noise coming from earlier solutions may not be negligible and can even increase over time. This can eventually come to represent an annoyance for the user.
Another important point in some of the earlier solutions is the size and shape they adopt, usually being quite bulky, making it necessary to design an electric diffuser of a considerable size.
Therefore, the need for a device for diffusing volatile substances solving the aforementioned drawbacks is evident.